


Puppy Pile

by AstridV



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Did I Mention Fluff, F/M, Fanart, Fluff, Puppies, diorama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridV/pseuds/AstridV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone mentioned Roy and a puppy pile, and my mind helpfully came up with this image.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Pile




End file.
